


Coffee Hero

by EmberForge



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Don't worry, just some lighthearted fun, nothing to do with infinity war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberForge/pseuds/EmberForge
Summary: Ned has some of the worst luck.





	Coffee Hero

Ned wasn't a coffee drinking kind of guy.

Well, he wasn't until he found out about Peter's extra curricular activities.

Ever since that stressful, terrifying, exciting night, Ned had officially become Peter's _Man in the Chair,_ and as such, he had plenty of new duties to keep himself busy. Almost every evening Peter was on patrol, Ned was there in his ear. He'd scan newsfeeds and social media late into the night, helping Peter figure out where he was most needed. Even when nights were relatively quiet, he was a constant presence, keeping Peter company from the privacy of his bedroom.

You know, all in a day’s work for a guy like him.

Unfortunately, this meant a lot less sleep for the both of them. Especially after the Toomes incident, when suddenly it seemed like every small time baddy was crawling out of the woodworks to make a stand. Peter had started drinking the caffeine laden beverages first, and soon enough had gotten Ned hooked as well. And it couldn't be the simple stuff, either: if it didn't at least have a triple and five syllables in the name, Peter burned through it too quickly for it to make any difference.

That was why Ned was currently walking out of a coffee shop with two drinks he couldn't pronounce the names of in either hand, a backpack slung over his shoulders as he readied to meet Peter on the way to school. And maybe he was stressing out a bit too much about the chemistry test they had later that day, or maybe it was the sleep deprivation, but he was too wrapped up in his own head to notice the man run out in front of him until it was too late.

Ned felt the drinks slip from his hands in horror as he went crashing to the ground, only just managing to avoid landing on top of the stranger. He wasn't so lucky with the drinks. Ned could only thank the powers that be that he had decided to get iced coffee for himself and Peter today, as he looked over from his position on the ground to see the man gasping for breath and sputtering as the two large beverages soaked the poor guy's upper half.

"I'm- oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Ned exclaimed. He immediately fumbled over to the man, pulling out a couple of wrinkled napkins from his pocket and trying in vain to dab at the mess on the man's shirt. The man seemed frozen in shock for a moment, then looked around a bit frantically and swatted Ned's hands away, making to stand. Ned scrambled to his feet as well, apologies flying from his mouth as he went.

"Stop it, kid!" The man exclaimed. His eyes shifted around nervously once more. "Just leave it, alright? I gotta go."

"Wait!" Ned quickly grabbed on to the man's sleeve as he made to leave, freezing him in place. The man scowled at him, and Ned suddenly realized how intimidating the man looked as he sheepishly let go. "Let me just... I can pay for your dry cleaning, okay? Here, I'll give you my number, I'll just..." he rummaged around in his pockets, only coming up with some spare change and the receipt from his order. "I'm going to go borrow a pen from the barista, okay? Stay right here, I'll be back in a second, I promise!" 

"Kid, I don't-"

The bell on the door clanged as Ned disappeared into the coffee shop. Hearing commotion down the street, the man's eyes widened in terror at the sight before him. He tried to run, but within moments was knocked over yet again as something crashed into his shoulder. Dazed, the man looked up only to be met with the sight of a triumphant Hawkeye grinning above him.

"So you thought you could run, did you?" Hawkeye quipped. "You should know better Smithy. What's this, the second time in three months?" He tsked at him. The man, Smithy, just groaned, his head spinning.

"Come on then," Hawkeye said, pulling him to his feet. He then noticed the state the man was in. "Woah, what happened to you?" Smithy just grumbled in response.

As if on cue there was a squeal of tires, and a cop car pulled up to the curb, ready to take the criminal. Clint herded the man into the vehicle, exchanging a brief word with the officers before tapping the car and watching it drive away. He then turned to face the patrons outside of the coffee shop, who were sitting stunned at the whole ordeal. Clint smirked at the sight of one particular man who had a croissant literally hanging out of his mouth. "Nothing to see here, folks. Enjoy your coffee!" With that, Hawkeye ran off, soon disappearing around the corner of a building.

Moments after, Ned stepped out of the coffee shop, his backpack awkwardly slung around his front as he dug around in it. “Sorry I took so long, I was waiting in line to ask the barista for a pen when I suddenly realized, ‘Hey, I’m on my way to school, I have school supplies,' so I-“ Ned paused as he noticed the weird silence outside of the busy shop, and looked up to realize the man was gone, with all the patrons staring dazedly off down the street. “Where did he go?”

At that moment, Ned’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He quickly flung his backpack to his back and dug it out, to see that he had a text from Peter.

**(08:02) BugBoy: Where r u? School’s about 2 start. R we still meeting up?**

“Shit!” Ned exclaimed. He hurriedly shoved his phone back into his pocket before taking off down the street. The only sign he had ever been there was the empty coffee cups on the ground, rolling slightly in the breeze.


End file.
